lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Mysterious Mayhem
''Mysterious Mayhem is a Booster Pack that is the First pack of Yu-Gi-Oh! CD Booster Packs and it is followed by ''Negative Force. Features Cover Card: Mysterious Dragon Booster Set Number: 993 Set art colour: Gold Set Prefix : MYHM Status Status : Released Contents￼ Introduces cards used by Yuji Nakajima, Giron Inoue, Yumi Okinawa, Shotaro Kobayashi and Yuriko Kobayashi. Introduces the Cytronic Pal Normal monsters. Introduces a New Summoning Mechanic: PANDEMONIUM SUMMON! New "Rescue" and "Kuriboh" Support. Contents There are 80 cards. This comprises: * 6 s * 8 s * 11 s * 16 s * 39 s There are 9 cards per pack (consisting of 1 Holo card, 1 Rare card, and 7 Common cards) 24 booster packs per box, and 12 display boxes per case. List * (MYHM-JP001) Beam of Creation ( ) * (MYHM-JP002) Cytronic Pal - Meedogh the Mysterious ( ) * (MYHM-JP003) Cytronic Pal - Zircon the Dreamer ( ) * (MYHM-JP004) Cytronic Pal - Mana the Sparkle ( ) * (MYHM-JP005) Cytronic Pal - Mana the Wing ( ) * (MYHM-JP006) Cytronic Pal's Balance ( ) * (MYHM-JP007) Cytronic Pal's Calling ( ) * (MYHM-JP008) Cosmic Pendulum Magician ( ) * (MYHM-JP009) Cytronic Pal - Jon the Swift ( ) * (MYHM-JP010) Cytronic Pal - Marie the Cleric ( ) * (MYHM-JP011) Nethergear Lord - Strax ( ) * (MYHM-JP012) Nethergear - Neo Shield ( ) * (MYHM-JP013) Nethergear Unit ( ) * (MYHM-JP014) Nethergear - Smashing Brawler ( ) * (MYHM-JP015) Nethergear - Neo Swordsmaster ( ) * (MYHM-JP016) Nethergear - Neo Paladin ( ) * (MYHM-JP017) Fractastic Atom Blast ( ) * (MYHM-JP018) Fractastic Butterfly ( ) * (MYHM-JP019) Fractastic Bear ( ) * (MYHM-JP020) Fractastic Bird ( ) * (MYHM-JP021) Fractastic Tortoise ( ) * (MYHM-JP022) Fractastic Mosquito ( ) * (MYHM-JP023) Fractastic Dragonfly ( ) * (MYHM-JP024) Fractastic Rainbow Pulse ( ) * (MYHM-JP025) Fractastic Wolf ( ) * (MYHM-JP026) Fractastic Shining Star ( ) * (MYHM-JP027) Flaring Paladin ( ) * (MYHM-JP028) Flaring Magician Girl ( ) * (MYHM-JP029) Flaring Blaster Dragon ( ) * (MYHM-JP030) Flaring Dragon Paladin ( ) * (MYHM-JP031) Flaring Peragon ( ) * (MYHM-JP032) Flaring Draco ( ) * (MYHM-JP033) Flaring Wingman ( ) * (MYHM-JP034) Fr0st Maelstrom Dragon ( ) * (MYHM-JP035) Fr0st Dragon ( ) * (MYHM-JP036) Fr0st Queen ( ) * (MYHM-JP037) Fr0st Leviathan ( ) * (MYHM-JP038) Fr0st Phoenix ( ) * (MYHM-JP039) Fr0st Serpent ( ) * (MYHM-JP040) Zero Fusion ( ) * (MYHM-JP041) Cytronic King - Meedogh the Cosmic ( ) * (MYHM-JP042) Cytronic Magician - Mana the Glittering ( ) * (MYHM-JP043) Cytronic Prince - Zircon the Galactic ( ) * (MYHM-JP044) Cytronic Bot - Tatsumaki the Tornado ( ) * (MYHM-JP045) Cytronic Bot - Kawaii the Date ( ) * (MYHM-JP046) Mysterious Dragon ( ) * (MYHM-JP047) Mysterious Cosmic Dragon ( ) * (MYHM-JP048) Mysterious Pheonix ( ) * (MYHM-JP049) Mysterious Ball ( ) * (MYHM-JP050) Mysterious Spark Pegasus ( ) * (MYHM-JP051) Mysterious Salamander ( ) * (MYHM-JP052) Mysterious Gnome ( ) * (MYHM-JP053) Mysterious Undine ( ) * (MYHM-JP054) Mysterious Sylph ( ) * (MYHM-JP055) Mysterious Nature Dragon ( ) * (MYHM-JP056) Mysterious Bee ( ) * (MYHM-JP057) Mysterious Damsel ( ) * (MYHM-JP058) Mysterious Star Dragon ( ) * (MYHM-JP059) Crystal Strike Dragon ( ) * (MYHM-JP060) Crystal Strike Antenna Fly ( ) * (MYHM-JP061) Crystal Strike Sorceress ( ) * (MYHM-JP062) Crystal Strike Paladin ( ) * (MYHM-JP063) Crystal Strike Wyvern ( ) * (MYHM-JP064) Bolt Crystal Strike Dragon ( ) * (MYHM-JP065) Electro Crystal Strike Dragon ( ) * (MYHM-JP066) Conductor Crystal Strike Dragon ( ) * (MYHM-JP067) Thunder Crystal Strike Dragon ( ) * (MYHM-JP068) Crystal Strike Boltage ( ) * (MYHM-JP069) Crystal Strike Barrier ( ) * (MYHM-JP070) Star Pendulum Magician ( ) * (MYHM-JP071) Star Wolf ( ) * (MYHM-JP072) Star Dragon ( ) * (MYHM-JP073) Star Kuriboh ( ) * (MYHM-JP074) Thunder Star Unicorn ( ) * (MYHM-JP075) Thunder Star Dragon ( ) * (MYHM-JP076) Rescue Hare ( ) * (MYHM-JP077) Cytronic Pal's Doppel ( ) * (MYHM-JP078) Cytronic Pal's Balance ( ) * (MYHM-JP079) Cytronic Pal's Signal ( ) * (MYHM-JP080) Mysterious Gardna ( ) Category:Booster Pack